


A tuxedo for Thor (or "how Tony Stark is prepared for everything")

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [19]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Tuxedos, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Tony tells Thor about a formal event they are expected to attend, however Thor ends up coming to Midgard in his Asgardian regalia. Not quite "black tie" appropriate. Fortunately, Tony Stark is prepared for this.





	A tuxedo for Thor (or "how Tony Stark is prepared for everything")

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 19: Formal Wear
> 
> \-----
> 
> You guys have no idea how much research I did on men's formal wear and tuxedos. Seriously. And for a one-shot no less! FML

Tony held his own gaze in the mirror as he mechanically tied his bow tie. _Another gala, another function, another fucking excuse to dress up and get paraded around._ Not that Tony didn’t relish being the centre of attention, but after years - decades, really - of the same old song and dance, it started to get old, started to wear on him. There were times that younger him would have been shocked at the way that sometimes … sometimes he just wanted to stay in, eat some junk food, watch a movie. You know, _normal_ stuff. The stuff that Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries and original founding member of the Avengers, just didn’t _do_. He was the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and he had a reputation to live up to, to uphold. Lately, however, he was feeling less and less like he was up to it.

 

He banished those thoughts and desires from his mind as he finished up, sweeping a stray hair back into place as he exited his room. Just in time, it seemed, as Thor appeared in the common area, dressed in the finest Asgardian attire. Tony raised an eyebrow to see him decked out in the shiny armour, his rich robe falling in waves around him. It was breathtaking, certainly, but as much as Tony loved to see Thor decked out in his royal Asgardian clothes, it didn’t quite fit the criteria of “black tie” that the night’s event dictated. The thought of staying in and stripping down and covering himself in only that radiant cape had his dick twitching, but he shut down that line of thinking then and there. As much as he liked to rebel and cause problems, this was a really important event for the Avengers to be at, and two of the founding members missing out for no reason short of planetary annihilation was simply unacceptable. Tony cleared his throat, and Thor turned to see him, smiling widely. “Ah, Tony! It is good to see you!” It wasn’t but a split second before Tony found himself engulfed in a bear hug, even lifted off the ground slightly as the demi-god embraced him. Thor’s strength was unparalleled, rivalled only by that of Hulk’s, and he couldn’t help the slight flush that he got when thinking about those arms pinning him down.

 

Thor put him down, but didn’t give him much room at all to breathe as his head dipped and their lips brushed against each other’s. Okay, this was _really_ testing Tony’s resolve, and he began to calculate just how long they would be expected to stay at the function in order to consider their appearances done. Because at this moment, all he wanted was the Asgardian before him, stripped and doing every nasty thing to Tony under the sun that the billionaire could think of. Which, with Tony’s experience, was _a lot_. You didn’t get that playboy title by being vanilla, after all, no sir.

 

After their lips parted, Tony had to clear his throat again, try to get the blood flowing back up to his brain. “You, uh … you look really good. But, um …” he tapped his lips with his finger, “… I don’t think this is the appropriate dress attire.”

 

The Asgardian prince held out his hands, showing off his raiment. “You said fancy dress, this is the best that Asgard has to offer.”

 

Tony chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah, I know. But remember when you took me up to that banquet and you had to get me some of … you know, _those_ things?” he asked, gesturing toward Thor’s clothes. “Well, same thing applies here. Different culture, different expectations.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Thor said as the understanding hit him.

 

Fortunately, Tony was prepared, because _of course he was_. “I think I have something for you, though. Follow me.”

 

And with that, Tony led him back into his room, to his closet, pulling out a Tuxedo to match the one he wore, one that was made to Thor’s measurements. Never let it be said that a Stark was unprepared for a black tie event, either for themselves or for potential companions, and he’d had this stocked away for months. Truth be told, he was eager to see Thor in this, see how the suit hung on him, how it complemented his physique. He just knew it would be a sight to behold.

 

Thor didn’t waste any time. As Tony was unzipping the garment bag, he was unbuckling his shiny armour and pulling it off, undoing layer after layer of clothes until he finally hit skin. Tony remembered well how many layers he normally wore … after the banquet on Asgard, he remembered vividly cursing at finding yet another layer to get through to disrobe his lover. This time, however … there would be significantly less hassle in taking it all off.

 

Tony handed over the shirt and pants and let Thor get to work and he laid out the low-cut vest, jacket, and bow tie on the bed. The shoes he grabbed from a box in the closet and as Thor buttoned up his shirt, Tony grabbed the last remaining item, one he’d stashed away for a while, meaning to give it to Thor at some point but … said point just hadn’t come up. Until now, that is. And now, a very thin sheen of sweat formed on his forehead as he got nervous, wondering if Thor would like it or not. _Well, no time like the present_ , he figured and he approached Thor as the demi-god finished buttoning and smoothing out the vest. “I got you a little something. You know, should you ever need to wear a suit like this.” He handed over the small box as Thor raised his eyebrows, unsure what Tony was giving him at first.

 

He opened the box to find a pair of onyx cufflinks, the deep black coordinating with the buttons on his shirt. In the middle of the outward facing side, however, was a silver design, one that Thor recognised immediately as Mjolnir, clearly denoting the fact that these weren’t just anybody’s cufflinks. They were _Thor’s_. And it could not be denied. Smiling at his lover, he commented softly, “They’re beautiful, Tony. I only wish I had a reason to wear them more.”

 

“You can wear them now,” Tony said matter-of-factly, taking them out of their case and helping Thor close his cuffs with them.

 

Then, Thor needed to don the jacket and the shoes - including a nice pair of silky socks - and the only thing left was the bow tie.

 

“Here, let me help with that,” Tony said, immediately moving to assist Thor, remembering well how Thor had done something similar with all the trinkets and thingamabobs that accompanied the Asgardian attire that Tony’d had to squeeze into for a night. This was a perfect reversal of that situation, and as Tony stepped back to admire his work, he had to admit … Thor looked damned good. There was a part of him that preferred Thor’s Asgardian clothing, if only because he looked more like a _god_ , but … damn, he looked even better in that tuxedo than Tony had initially thought. It was some great amount of effort that he was even going to be able to leave this room with him, much less accompany him to the event without pulling him into a side room for some hanky panky. Something that Nick Fury and company would frown on, and while Tony didn’t care, the less he pissed off Nick, the better the whole situation was. Save the little annoyances so he could get away with something bigger on down the line. Give and take. But fuck, Thor in a tuxedo was putting Tony to the test something fierce.

 

Thor held his arms out to show off. “Well? How do I look now?”

 

Tony couldn’t help the lascivious grin that spread across his face. “Good enough to eat.”

 

“Really?” Thor’s eyes sparkled. “Well, perhaps you shall get a chance to devour me later.”

 

The billionaire’s eyebrows jumped. “That an invitation, Point Break?”

 

Thor stepped closer to him, his fingers ghosting over Tony’s lapels. “One I extend only to you.”

 

They both initiated the kiss, drawing toward each other and pulling the other close. Tony’s hand reached up and tangled in Thor’s long hair as Thor’s strong arm looped around Tony’s more lithe body and held him there. The Asgardian’s blond beard scratched at Tony’s face, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care, their tongues breeching through each other’s lips and drawing the kiss even deeper, both men starting to pant a little as their need began to make itself known. It was no small amount of self-control that they both pulled away, a small strand of spit linking them for a short time. Tony licked his lips, reasserting himself back into reality as he noted, “If we don’t get outta here now, I don’t think we’ll make it.”

 

The demi-god chuckled as he still held his Midgardian lover in his arms. “As you wish.”


End file.
